Elves at Large
} |name = Elves at Large |act = 2 |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Elves at Large.png |px = 270px |caption = |start = Chanter's Board (Hightown) |end = The Wounded Coast |location = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Elves at Large is an Act 2 side quest in Dragon Age II. The quest is only available if Feynriel was sent to the Circle during the Act 1 quest Wayward Son. Acquisition This quest is acquired via the Chanter's Board. Walkthrough Travel to the Wounded Coast and head to the north-easternmost campsite off the north path, where you will find the elves in question in a confrontation with a group of mercenaries. Approach the blood mage Controller and mercenary captain for a short dialogue and three options: * "Mages need training.": The elves will attack, and the mercenaries will help defeat them. * "Let the elves go.": The mercenaries will attack, and the elves will help defeat them. * "We share the bounty, then.": The elves will attack, and the mercenaries will help defeat them. None of the choices have companion effects. Help the elves On Nightmare difficulty the fight is somewhat easier by siding with the mercenaries; you won't have the two commander's auras acting against your efforts to kill the lesser mercenaries, and the Blood Mage's AoEs will damage you even if they are your allies. The simplest way to survive is to order a full retreat of your party out of this pit and let the enemy's attention fall on your invincible allies, killing the stragglers that chase you out. Attack from range while the spirit element Hemorrhages rip the commanders to shreds. The captains have "Templar" enemy typing, despite their dress and demeanor, while the rank-and-file are ordinary Mercenaries. Thus, while frost deals twice as much damage to the officers, the Mercenaries are outright immune to it, so use nature and spirit as your go-to elements. Share the bounty The Blood Mages and Apostates are immune to spirit damage, and their Hemorrhages will quickly drain your life to heal their own. A Rune of Spirit Warding in companions' armor will annul most of this damage (and thus the healing), but it should not be taken for granted. Like when fighting against the mercenaries, retreat out of the pit and let them catch most of the mages' attentions. A retreat is simpler in that the mercenaries behind you will not get in the way, and without pure spirit resistance you'll have roughly 5 seconds to move before the combined Hemorrhage wipes out your entire party. Once you've retreated and determined which areas of the battlefield are safe, advance on one of the Elite-ranked Blood Mages and take them down quickly, followed by the other. While the mercenaries might gang up on the surviving Controller or Hypnotist, they are simply fodder for a Hemorrhage to refill any health they take off, so be sure to contribute from range, especially with stuns. The Normal-ranked apostates and blood mage are no threat by comparison. Rewards * 380 XP (for the fight; either way) and 750 XP (quest completion; either way). (1130 XP in total) * 1 and (looted from the mercenary captain) if Hawke sided with the elves, or 2 if Hawke sided with the mercenaries. Bugs * Sometimes the Chanter's Board cannot be accessed in Act 2. Category:Dragon Age II side quests Category:Chanter's Board